


Ismerlek

by Persela



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Útvesztő, és Gally, és nagyrészt hurt/comfort de olyan angstos is meg valahogy olyan fluffos is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ismerlek

Amikor a lift felhozta őt, még a nevét sem tudta. Olyan új volt körülötte minden, mintha csak most született volna, mintha életének eddigi tizenkét éve meg sem történt volna. Pedig megtörtént, hiszen valahogy ide került, ide, erre a négyszögletű füves területre, erre a tisztásra.

Amikor a lift felhozta őt, még csak hárman lesték őt kíváncsian. A fiúk körülállták, és segítettek neki kikászálódni a gyepre. A legidősebb közülük próbálta megnyugtatni, hogy nincs egyedül, és semmitől sem kell félnie, majd hozzászokik a környezetéhez.

Gally egy teljes hétig nem tudta a nevét, nem tudott a múltjáról, és nem álmodott senkiről. Csak a félelmet érezte, ami felemésztette jókedvét, szeme alá szigorúságot árnyalt, homlokát olyan vonásokkal ékesítette, melyeket többé semmi le nem mosott.

Gally lassan beletanult a tisztáson betöltött szerepébe, segédkezett a kunyhó építésében, fahordásban, még a főzésben is, ha tudott.

Aztán egy éjszaka a tudata egy koszlott városnegyedbe juttatta, egy beteg nővér mellé, egy fénytelen nap alá. Haldokló testvére látványa megrémítette, érezte csontjaiban az iszonyt, tüdejében a kétségbeesését. Rohant az utcákon, maszkos katonák mellett, fülében robajlottak a fegyverek.

Aztán emlékezett a nevére, ott kuporgott mindvégig az álom és az ébrenlét között, Gally, így hívják, _Gally_. Valahogy ez a név olyan üresnek hatott számára; így hívják, igen, de vajon mondta-e bárki neki ezt a nevet ezelőtt? Vajon voltak-e barátai, akik az utcán előre kiabáltak neki, _Gally_ -t üvöltve? Vajon volt-e kemény apja, aki parancsolva kérdezte: _Gally_ , fiam?

A vezetéknevére sohasem emlékezett.

 

És a rémálmok folytatódtak, holdról holdra ugráltak vele, ijesztették. Nővérének bőre hamuszín volt, szeme viszont sötét, ó, milyen sötét volt a szeme, és Gally még nem látott annyi vért soha azelőtt. A szomszéd lány néha átjött (talán másvalaki álmából), és bágyadtan, szomorúan vigasztalta őt.

_Nem lesz semmi baj_ , ezt mondta mindig a szomszéd lány.

_Nem lesz semmi baj_ , ezt mondta neki Alby is, amikor a lift felhozta őt.

 

Gally minden nap dolgozott, hogy új élete lakhatóbb legyen, hogy otthonának tekinthesse végre a fadarabokból álló építményt, hogy nevét soha ne kelljen kihúzni a hatalmas falról.

De minden éjjel a szomszéd lányt várta és minden hajnalban tőle búcsúzott. A szomszéd lány nem mondta el a nevét és nem is mutatta az arcát, de fonott karkötőt viselt a jobb karján és olyan illata volt, mint a finom nyári délelőttöknek. Hangjával ringatta őt, énekelt neki, mintha még mindig kisgyerek lenne. Pedig ő már felnőtt, látod, szomszéd lány, vigyázok a nővéremre.

 

És évekkel később, miután a hószínű lépcsőn felsétált, a tiszta égbolt alá, a szabadság illatával orrában, a szomszéd lány várta őt.

_Nem lesz semmi baj_ , mondta a szomszéd lány, és karon fogta őt.

 

_Ismerlek_ , válaszolta Gally, _ismerlek, és tudom, hogy ha velem vagy, nem lesz semmi baj._


End file.
